


Netflix and Chill

by Wiggitywackwriter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Meme Started This Story, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggitywackwriter/pseuds/Wiggitywackwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 minutes into Netflix and Chill and he gives you the "look".</p><p>Dorian is obsessed with Netflix. Bull wants to Chill.</p><p>I literally took a meme and wrote a story around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This story took me forever to write! But encouragement from a friend kept me writing. I've been in a slump and Adoribull finally brought me out. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have no beta. I apologize for the mistakes!

When Dorian bought the television, he had no real intentions of actually using it because he felt no particular draw towards it. However Felix kept badgering him to watch this movie or this show on Netflix. Which led Dorian to asking what exactly Netflix was, which then led to Felix admonishing him and calling him old. Old? Needless to say, he paid the money and started on the first show that Felix recommended. As he put it, the show was about Tevinter servants working for a wealthy family in a classic upstairs/downstairs period drama. Four hours in Dorian texted Felix mini rants about a ridiculous character or another. _Felix these people are awful_ and _Why would anyone listen to Demetrius_ or _Of course they would think the elvhen boy did it_ and _Felix how could you do this to me I haven’t left this couch in two hours_.

Normally, Dorian isn’t one to talk about his personal interests at work. He walks into Skyhold’s research facility and says his hellos and talks to Helisma about any new creature research or updates that the Inquisitor wants her team to look at. He walks into his office, checks for any new emails, and flips through a stack of new paperwork. He’s still new here and didn’t think that talking about his interest was something anybody wanted to know about; he is from Tevinter after all. However, when he walks in after his weekend of binge watching _By The Nocen Sea_ , Dorian says his usual hellos and listens to updates from Helisma, but before he leaves he hesitates.

“Helisma, do you have Netflix?” Dorian asks slowly, suddenly feeling awkward. She gives him a blank look. This doesn’t discourage Dorian because Helisma always has a blank face and kind of speaks in monotonous voice. People joke that Helisma is Tranquil, even though being made Tranquil has been illegal for about sixty years or so. Dorian finds her delightful because he enjoys figuring out what her face is saying and the dry way she delivers her jokes. Right now her face is saying, ‘Of course I have Netflix, have you been living under a rock.’

But she says, “Yes I do. Why?”

“Well,” he begins, “I recently got it this weekend and watched an entire season of a show my friend recommended, please don’t judge, and was wondering if you had anything I could watch.”

Helisma gives him an appraising look, “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Dorian resists the urge to step back, “Yes?”

She nearly terrifies Dorian with her smile.

______

 

After asking Helisma for recommendations, Dorian found it interesting that people he rarely interacted with came to him about shows and movies that he just had to watch.

“Okay you strike me as a guy who likes fashion, you have watch _Destination Fashion Week_.”

“Cooking competitions are the best! Watch _Sliced_.”

“ _The Boy in the Dark Blue Robes_ had me crying for days. It’s so good.”

“I feel like _The People_ really shows you the issues the elves went through and how it effects them now.”

“ _Night of the Necromancer_ is so terrifying. Like that could really happen right?”

“ _Lost in Antiva_ is a romantic comedy classic. You have to watch it.”

“Yes Cassandra I will. You’ve only told me ten times.”

______

 

Dorian appreciated every show and movie people recommended to him. Some were plain dreadful, but others had him on the edge of his seat. He was suspicious that his coworkers wanted him to die of a broken heart, because several titles had him cradling a box of tissues. He also cried in laughter. He found that with some of the shows, they could run in the background as he worked, while others completely made him lose focus of his laptop. On nights that he couldn’t sleep, he’d put on a quiet film that lulled him back to drowsiness.

The type of shows that took him by surprise, even though they shouldn’t, are the shows that featured that are in same-gendered relationship and people that are transgendered. Content such as this are rarely shown in Tevinter. There are still debates about whether or not to let people in homosexual relationships get married and they definitely don’t recognize people who are transgender.

He loved it, no matter how terrible some of them were. It was so casual that it took him by surprise. It made him feel as if a vice in his chest was loosening up. It felt good to see others on television, it felt good to see himself. 

______

 

For several weeks, Dorian has been crossing recommendations off his list. He especially adored the movies Inquisitor Adaar recommended to him. “Please come talk to me after you finish _The Half Remembered Dream_ ,” she said, “I want to know what you think about the ending.”

He was doing just that, having a heated debate in Herah Adaar’s office about whether or not the whole movie was a dream or if he truly made it out of the Fade.

“Okay look at it this way, you remember when he bounced the ball in the kitchen to make sure he wasn’t in the dream, well we never got to see that second bounce,” she says heatedly.

Before Dorian could answer, there’s a knock at the door. Adaar invites them in. The Scout nearly vibrates out of her uniform in excitement. “Good day Inquisitor, The Iron Bull and his Chargers have returned. A whole week early!” 

Adaar smiles at the young woman as Dorian frowns in confusion. The Iron Bull and his Chargers? “Fantastic! He never ceases to surprise me. Is he on his way.”

“As we speak, messere.”

She nods a dismissal and the Scout salutes before leaving. Adaar turns to Dorian, “Sorry about cutting this short.”

Dorian shrugs with a smile, “No problem, you do have a busy schedule. I don’t think I’ve heard of this Iron Bull.”

“Oh yes, you started a couple of days after he left. He’s Tal-Vashoth. Used to be Ben-Hassrath. I’ll introduce you when he comes in.”

“Of course. I’ve met everyone else. He should also prove interesting.” Dorian was fascinated by the individuals that Inquisitor Adaar collected in her fight against groups such as The Venatori and Red Templars. When the door opens, Dorian stands to meet The Iron Bull. He turns and nearly chokes. He was big. And muscular. And handsome. “Bull! Welcome back. You didn’t get to meet Dorian,” Adaar says in greeting.

Dorian steps forward with his hand out, “Dorian of House Pavus, pleasure to meet you.”

Iron Bull gives him an obviously slow up and down look before shaking his hand. “Oh it’s definitely a pleasure,” he rumbles with a slow smile that pulled at his scarred lips. Dorian could feel a blush prickle up his neck and to his cheeks. He’s really glad for his dark complexion. He lets go of Iron Bull’s hand. His large hands. He clears his throat, “Well Inquisitor, I’ll leave you to your meeting.”

_______

Dorian becomes hyperaware of The Iron Bull after their first meeting. Usually when Dorian passed the training grounds where Soldiers and Scouts were going through drills, he would pause every now and then. Especially when Cullen was there to train them. Now he found himself lingering near the grounds, watching Iron Bull and what he can only guess is Bull’s Chargers. 

There was one occasion where Iron Bull was demonstrating to a small group of soldiers shirtless. It was sunny and his sweat glistened as he gestured. Dorian, Maker help him, nearly ran into someone as he stared.

At that point, he realized that he was physically attracted to The Iron Bull. Dorian didn’t know he had a type until now. His body and face are scarred, which enhanced his looks. His back muscles are beautifully defined and the thick black, geometric tattoos wrapped around his shoulders and stretched to his forearms. Dorian could not help but focus on Iron Bulls hands. They look as if they could easily take anything apart, not just take them apart but tear them apart. That idea appeals to him strongly. When Helisma walks into his office to drop off a book she borrowed from him, he stops her. “Helisma, what do you know about The Iron Bull?” She gives him a look. He believes this one says, ‘You silly little man. Do you have it that bad?’ He could be projecting.

“He joined the Inquisition as a Special Forces group. He’s very popular. Why?”

Dorian leans back in his chair, “Hmmm, no reason. Just curious.”

“You think he’s hot,” Helisma states.

Dorian sputters and sits forward, “What? No. I – no!” He isn’t used to people saying things like that to him. “Well, I mean. It’s not like he isn’t attractive. With the horns, and the muscles and the scars – look I was just curious!”

“Of course Dorian,” she says with a serious face, “you’re curious if he has a big – “ she ducks out the door right as a ball of paper sails in the space she once stood.

_______

Not a day later, Dorian hears a knock on his door. He looks up from his computer to see Iron Bull at his door. Dorian sits back, “Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Iron Bull walks in and takes a seat in the chair in front of Dorian’s desk. “You can help me get to know you better. You’re one of the Boss’s people.”

“Isn’t all of the Inquisition her people?”

“Of course, but not many people go with her on missions.”

Dorian smiles, “True. What would you like to know?”

Iron Bull sinks further down into his seat, his legs spreading. Dorian tries hard not to notice. “Well, I already know you’re a ‘Vint based on your accent. So, what brought you here.”

Dorian folds his forearms on top of his desk. “Stopping terrorist threats isn’t a good enough reason?” Iron Bull gives him a look, his green eye very bright.

The corner of Dorian’s lips curl, “I came here because I genuinely want to help. I also believe that I would be able to go further in my independent research of Time magic.”

Iron Bull hums, “Time magic sounds really dangerous.”

“We all do dangerous work.”

“That’s certainly true,” Iron Bull rumbles.

Dorian sits back in his chair and gives the qunari a considering look. “I have a question,“ he states.

Iron Bull nods, “That sounds fair.”

“What kind of name is ‘The Iron Bull’?” Dorian asks.

“What kind of name is Dorian,” Bull shoots back. Dorian smothers a smile.

“Forgive me that was rude.”

Iron Bull shrugs, “Just call me Bull, everyone else does.”

“Why the article?”

Iron Bull smirks and leans forward, one massive forearm settles on his desk. “It makes me sound like I’m not even a person, just a mindless weapon, an implement of destruction and,” Iron Bull pauses and gives him an appraising look, “of other things.” Dorian feels a flush creeping up his neck.

“Well that was an incredibly cheesy line,” he retorts.

Iron gives a big-bellied laugh, “Ah, but it works.” He sits back in the chair. “So I heard a rumor.”

Dorian frowns. “What kind of rumor?”

Iron Bull waves his hand in front of his face, “Nothing like that.” Dorian relaxes a little. “I heard you were making a list of things to watch on Netflix.”

Dorian makes a surprised noise, “Oh? And do you have any suggestions?”

Iron Bull gets up to lean his hip against the side of Dorian’s desk. He cocks his head so his eye could get a clearer look at him.

“I suggest that you and I watch some Netflix, chill out, ya know.”

Dorian’s eyebrows rise at Bull’s boldness, “Oh are you suggesting we do this at my place?”

Bull shrugs one shoulder, “You seem like the kind of guy who would feel more comfortable in his element.”

Dorian twists his chair to face Bull and crosses his legs. He’s trying to effect cool, but on the inside his heart is beating furiously.

“Just to watch Netflix?” he asks.

Bull smirks, “Of course.”

Dorian smiles a little, “Alright. Come by this weekend.” Iron Bull pushes away from the desk and heads towards the door. “Sounds like a plan,” he says before disappearing around the corner.

_______

 

Dorian enjoys Commander Cullen’s quiet company. Whenever they manage to take breaks, they play a game of chess out in the courtyard. Usually Dorian would tease and lightly flirt, but today he can only think of this upcoming weekend with The Iron Bull.

“You’re quiet today,” Cullen murmurs as he takes Dorian’s rook.

“Just thinking,” he says.

“About your date with Bull?” Cullen asks.

Dorian splutters and looks at him, “It’s not a date, he says incredulously. Cullen smirks.

“Of course it’s not.”

“We’re just watching a movie on Netflix.” Cullen snorts. 

“No one just watches a movie on Netflix. Especially not with Bull.”

Now it was Dorian’s turn to smirk, “Oh? You would know right?”

Cullen clears his throat, “I mean it’s true. No one just watches – I’ve heard from my soldier – look I just know how it goes.”

There’s a beat of silence before Dorian asks, “So Bull has a reputation?”

“Does he ever. It’s strange, it’s not as if he talks about it but it’s implied.”

Dorian rubs his chin, then moves his knight as he surreptitiously nudges one of Cullen’s pawns.

“So you’re not attracted to The Iron Bull,” Cullen asks.

Dorian laughs, “I never said that.”

“Fair enough. Checkmate.”

_______

The day of Bull’s visit, Dorian can’t help but be paranoid about his apartment. He has always been a neat person but he couldn’t help wiping down the kitchen, cleaning the toilet and freshening up his room. After passing the mirror in his hallway while he was cleaning, he decides to take a quick shower. He uses his favorite soap he orders from Tevinter, worth the awful shipping and handling.

He debates the merits of putting on makeup and just decide to lightly put kohl around his eyes and paints his finger and toes his usual black. After waxing his mustache, he decides to put his septum hoop in. He doesn’t wear it often enough. He puts on lounge war so it doesn’t look like he’s trying to hard. Just as he was thinking about doing his hair, there was a heavy knocking at his door. He just slicks his wet hair back and went to answer the door.

He opens it to see Bull wearing a hideous pair of pants and a shirt that looks like it’s desperately trying to stay on. Bull smiles at him and gestures to the case of beer he has in his hand. “I thought it would be rude not to bring something. You seem like a wine guy but also a picky wine guy so I settled on shitty Fereldan Ale.” Dorian scoffs, “Charming.” He grabs the case and invites Bull in. “Thank you though. This is thoughtful.”

“I’m a thoughtful kind of guy,” Bull says as he looks around Dorian’s apartment. Suddenly the mage is anxious again. There isn’t much decoration. Dark wood floors, maroon and dark green walls, and dark furniture. The living room merges into the kitchen and he thinks about the times he has nearly burnt food being distracted by the television.

“Nice place. It’s very…you.”

“Meaning?” Dorian asks as he looks for a bottle opener.

“Dark and beautiful,” Bull replies with a rakish grin. Dorian barks out a surprised laugh.

“Oh, that’s a terrible one.”

Bull shrugs, “Eh, you work ‘em in anyway you can.” He sits down on the couch, spreading his legs to make himself comfortable. “I’m an opportunist.”

“Please work on better ones, “Dorian says as he hands an open bottle to Bull. The qunari grabs his hand as he was pulling away.

“Did you get all pretty for me?”

Dorian chuckles, “I only get pretty for myself.” He pulls away and begins the Netflix application. “So, what are we watching?” He takes a sip of his beer. It’s gross.

“ _Black Phoenix_.”

“What’s that about,” the mage asks as he searches for the title.

“A woman tries to leave her Assassin’s guild but her mentor finds her and has he’s team kill everyone at the wedding. She survives and wakes up from a coma, she goes on a revenge rampage. There’s two parts.”

“Hmm, that actually sounds good.”

Bull laughs, “You had doubts?”

Dorian raises his eyebrow, “You should have seen the titles others have recommended.”

Bull shrugs, “I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“That’s a bold assumption,” he says as finds the title and starts the movie.

Twenty minutes into the movie he’s enraptured. He feels a tug on the empty bottle in his hand and absentmindedly hands it off.

A moment later he feels a dip in the couch closer to where he’s sitting. He looks over to see the Bull giving him a considering look. Dorian resists the urge to laugh. “Can we at least finish this movie?”

Bull smirks, “Ah so we’re on the same page.”

“I would have to be a horribly naïve man not to know where this was going.” Dorian pauses the movie. He actually wants to finish it. He beckons Bull to follow him and saunters down the hallway.

_______

Dorian groans weakly as Bull’s tongue catches the rim of his hole. He bites his hand covering his mouth as the qunari’s tongue plunges back inside. Bull’s fingers work in tandem, stretching and teasing the rim. Dorian groans, his toes curl and the heel of his foot digs into Bull’s back. He’s very relaxed from his first orgasm from Bull’s fingers opening him up and that mouth on his cock. He grabs the Iron Bull’s horns and tugs, “Get up here. I want you in me.” The qunari makes an amused sound before pulling away. He nips and bites his way up Dorian’s body, paying special attention to the mage’s sensitive nipples. Dorian pulls insistently on Bull’s broad shoulders. “Now Bull.”

“You are bossy,” Bull says with a leer. He reaches for the lube and condoms that were discarded earlier.

“Get used to it,” he says, “I’m a very demanding lover.”

Bull gives him an amused look, “Lover, huh?”

Dorian doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he watches as Iron Bull generously coats his considerably large cock. His heart speeds up and his breath hitches as Bull moves into the space between his leg. Dorian spreads his thighs, finding a strange sort of pleasure in the stretch. He breathes and tries to relax as he feels the broad head of Bull’s dick pushing against him. Bull slowly fills him up, rolling his hips gently until he’s fully inside. Dorian shivers at the stretch. He’s always had a size kink. He moves his knees up closer to Bull’s ribs. The qunari curls his hand under one and opens him up more. Dorian moans as Bull shifts inside him. The first deep push nearly leaves him breathless. The next thrust passes across his prostate, causing him to throw his head back. Bull moves in and nips across his throat as he builds a steady rhythm. The bed rocks and Dorian bites his lips in pleasure, holding back his moans. Bull kisses his mouth and growls, “Let me hear you.” 

So he does. His breathy sighs and moan grow louder and louder. He pushes against Bull’s steady movements, lightly scratching at his sides and biting his lips in pleasure. He hugs the qunari close to him, wrapping his arms around him, caressing the parts of his body he can reach. Bull braces his hands against the bed, growling, filling him up over and over. Dorian squeezes Bull’s cock as best he can; laughing breathlessly as Bull groans into his ear and bites down on the lobe. He cries out every time his cock rubs wonderfully against his prostate.

“ _Kaffas_ ,” Dorian swears, “this is good. This feels – Fuck, _fuck_ – “ Dorian’s orgasm takes him by surprise. He clamps down on Bull, nails dragging across his back.

“Oh shit,” Bull growls. He pushes in deep as he comes. For a moment Dorian wishes there wasn’t a condom between them. He sighs as Bull gently pulls out. He moves away to dispose of the rubber. Dorian closes his legs and stretches out the kinks in his thighs. Bull comes back and sits on the bed, a smirk on his face and his green eye twinkling. “I can’t believe you came without me touching you.” 

Dorian scoffs, “Please don’t get smug about it.” 

Iron Bull laughs, “I can and I will. I must have pushed all the right buttons for you.” 

Dorian chuckles lazily and stretches his back, “You know you did.” 

Bull is silent for a moment. “So it was good?” 

Dorian smiles at him, “It was. What about you?” 

Bull grin widely, “Shit yeah it was.” Dorian laughs and looks at his ceiling. There is a beat of comfortable silence. He just wanted to lounge in the afterglow. 

“We could do this again.” He looks at the Bull to see the qunari smirking. 

“The movie or the fucking?” Dorian rolls his eyes and pushes at his arm. 

The Bull laughs as he gets up and begins searching for his clothes. “Of course we can do this again. I was hoping we would. You’re quite a catch.” 

It was Dorian’s turn to smirk, “Mm, yes I know.” He watches as the Bull gets dressed and pushes through his afterglow laziness to pull on his pants. As he walks Bull out, the qunari turns to him, “Next time, maybe I should buy you dinner first.” 

Dorian leans against the door. “Dinner and a movie,” he murmurs, “how cliché.” 

Bull smiles at him, “You like it.” 

Dorian rolls his eyes and pushes at the qunari, “Goodnight Bull.” 

He closes the door to the sound of Iron Bull laughing. Just as he turns around, his phone buzzes. He grabs it from the cushions of the couch and sees a message from an unknown number. Goodnight Dorian. He knows it’s Bull. 

“When did he put his number in,” he asks himself as he saves the number. He sees that the tv is still paused on the movie from earlier and decides that he might as well finish it. 

Later he texts Bull, _I need to see the sequel_.


End file.
